Series of Killer Events
by NeonGreenlover
Summary: Hazel has not much anyone can really complain about, but except her one track mind and bad luck. This is not the typical love story.. JtHM Rated M for future gore fest.
1. White Chocolate Mocha

It was one of those nights, you know? Feeling alone but go out anyways, and just roaming the town to find something to pass your time. Even though you all ready knew that just walking around was the true purpose to waste time. And before you know it, you're inside a café racking your brain to know what your throat's wants what hot piping drink to burn it. I figured I would get white chocolate mocha, since it's my favorite and I was tired of seeing the clerk with the brainless look. She might as well have been drooling.

Finally receiving my drink, I walk over to put chocolate powder and whatnot into my drink. I wanted to waste time; I wasn't in a hurry to head home. Back of the streets again, I took sips here and there. The night was quite busy which surprise me since usually with the crimes going around everyone would be safe at home. Maybe they were looking to get killed, I dunno, maybe not.

The air was a nice crisp of freshness; it felt really nice to have a hot cup of mocha to top the night off. The lovely little specks in the sky we call stars were twinkling brightly. I tried to find little figures in them like you do with clouds. I all ready did the star consolations the other night; I didn't see a put in trying to find them again.

Focusing on the stars wasn't the smartest thing to do when walking. You guessed it; I bumped into someone and spilled my lovely hot drink all over them. I just realize I forgot to get a cap.

Crap.

I look at the victim of my hot drink; it was a thin…scratch that, a very thin man. He was dress in a stripped long sleeve shirt, black knee length shorts and steel toe boots. He was irritating looking at his stain shirt in pain. I was pretty much dumbstruck. I couldn't even bring the words 'I'm sorry!' to my mouth. He looked at me with a look I've really never seen on anyone's face before. It was wild; his eyes were big as an owl's that just kept twitching.

"Ah..!" Finally a sound reached my mouth, but it was futile. It was too late to apologize or even to make a squeak. Then the man was screaming at me, jabbing his finger in front of my face. "JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THIS NIGHT WAS ACTUALLY GOING RIGHT FOR ONCE, SOME THING HAS TO ALWAYS GO WRONG!! WHY!? WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU!! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BE PAYING ATTENTION WITH A HOT DRINK IN YOU'RE HAND!? WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC BITCH ARE YOU, WHO WOULD JUST WALK AROUND WITH NO CAP?!"

I had nothing to say, I could understand his frustrations. I'd be angry too if someone spilled something hot on me and claiming to ruin their night. …Or would I just be okay with it, you know, since accidents happen? I dunno, it hasn't happen to me before…

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE STARING AT ME?! DOES THE WAY I LOOK AMUSE YOU?! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME BECAUSE NOW I HAVE A STAIN OF MY SHIRT?! SCREW YOU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!"

"I-I'm sorry-"

"YOU NOW JUST SAY YOU'RE SORRY!? FORGET IT, THE TIME FOR AN APOLOGY HAS PASSED!!"

The next thing I know, he's coming at me with what looks like a stun-gun. I turn and start to run away but I guess he caught my hood and flung me into the stun-gun. My vision scrambled and I couldn't think at all. The pain in the back of my neck burn and sharpen within each second.

Then…My vision went dark.

When I awoke, I woke up here. In an empty room strapped to a machine that's supposedly is going to kill me, don't ask how I know. Now isn't the time to be stupid! The ground below me was stain in blood; it was the only thing that it could be. But if you want to be stupid now and think it's dried up Kool-Aid, be my guest.

"Why…Why are you people so stupid?"

I stayed quiet, that mad-man is in the room. He's been here for a while but decided to be at the other end of room staring at me. He tilts his head, just completely eyeing me in hate.

"Well?" He drone, moving closer with his hands held behind his back. "Are you going to speak with great delay **again**?"

I decided it would be better to shake my head. Even speaking now is stupid. Everything now seems stupid. This man's going to kill me, anyways. Why bother speaking? I see it this way, 1) I answer him, he gets angry that I spoke, he kills me. 2) I don't speak; he gets angry anyways and kills me. Where do you see a winning situation here? If you do, please point it out.

The man stops directly in front of me and with only the movement of his arm pulls a lever. The board that I am strapped against lurches forwards, just as quickly as I fall forward it stops. About 4 inches away from my executioner's face. I feel the color drain away from my face, and despair and anguish shines in my eyes.

"Hummm…Even eyes makes noise, huh? Such a shame for a pretty face to go like this, but you deserve this." His eyes sharpen, "If only we could've met at different circumstances, you're pretty eyes and face would be spared in a different manor."

"I just spilt mocha on you!! It's no goddamn reason to kill someone!!" I screamed into his face. Fuck you. Fuck this. If I have to die, I wanna die at least yelling at him!

"SHUT UP! You know every organism like you is just as stupid as the next!! You deserve it as much as everyone else does!" He grabbed his head and stomped childishly.

"Fuck you!! Killing me over a stupid spilled drink is reason enough?! TO HELL WITH YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE IN MY PLACE FOR GOING SO FAR OVER A STUPID ACCIDENT!!"

"QUIET with your noise!! The spilled drink is the tip of the ice burg! It's the goddamn reminders of the horrible things that always happen to me! You should die for reminding me!" He jabbed his finger into my face once again, his voice rising louder and louder that my ears began to ring painfully. This is so stupid! I'm dying over a damn spilled drink and reminders?! This is ridiculous! If only I could-!! If I could-!! I…If I could…Could just…

Sighing, I close my eyes and shaking my head in exhaustion. "You know…whatever. Fucking do it, if you're THAT keen to take away an innocent life."

A smile slowly curled on his face, and cracked his fingers. "With pleasure."

Once again he pulled that lever which jerked me back into the same place. Above me, wheels creaked and turn. I feared raising my gaze up, but I did it anyways. All I could make out above me was most likely buckets filled with my demise. The walls on my sides open little slot and what look like a head of a hose gleamed brightly.

"OH!" He smiled, "My name is Johnny, but you can call me 'Nny."

And with that my body was engulfed with boiling hot water. Oh, the fucking irony.

* * *

Note from the Author: Johnny C. does not belong to me. Just need to get that out there. I want everyone to know this is **NOT** the end of this series. This series is just basically the same character dying different ways by Nny. Why? Because as much as I love fanfiction for JtHM, I still never feel that Nny is in character when he has his 'companion for love' and doesn't stay true to his homicidal self. And this is the result of this. Hazel is just another Kenny in this twisted series. Hahaha.


	2. Confidence or stupidity?

_Tick, tick, tick._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Wheeze, wheezeeee..._

_Scratch, scratch_.

My head was pounding, pulsing if you will. Every sound in my classroom seemed to magnify by at least 10 times than normal. I don't know where this migraine came from at all, I was fine just 20 minutes ago.

I looked upwards at the clock in my classroom, the very sign of torturing tedious hours or absolute bliss of freedom. The hands kept clicking, and clicking and clicking! Groaning in pain, I hid my face into my arms. Even a smidge of light blinded me.

_'Maybe I should've stayed home today_…'

I don't even know why I bother coming to this legal prison. I know with the career I want I certainly don't need to learn anything about Geometry. With it's ridiculous shapes and measurements.

Ugh, even thinking about the subject gives my head no peace. Almost reluctantly looking towards the clock of salvation, I am just tortured to even raise my eyes. The clock speaks 2:58 p.m, and I couldn't help but think what absolutely horrible numbers.

But just two more minutes isn't the end of the world, so I'll just shut up.

At last, the clock cries of joy to all teenagers everywhere! School is over with till tomorrow...Well, at least it's over now. Getting up with some difficulty, I am able to walk through the mass of people to my locker.

I place the unnecessary weight from my bag into the small metal box. Figuring with this pain in my head I won't be getting much homework done tonight, I just might as well do it in study tomorrow morning. After putting at least 70 pounds of books in the small place, I close it and head on home.

Walking home is pretty much a long way if I don't cut through the high school's field, and I don't particular have anything to rush home for but I walk through anyways.

All the athletic teens of ours school are mostly out and practicing. Though I don't see how the cheerleading squad is a sport of any kind. I guess as long it pumps your blood faster, than it is.

Coming to pass the practicing cheerleaders, I notice something out of place of the optimistic group. A dark figure stands a little far out of reach behind the bleachers, staring -wait- GLARING at the teen girls.

I stop in place staring at this person, wondering if he's some kind of pervert that gets off watching cheerleaders being thrown into the air. Concerned for my friends that are cheerleaders', I march over to the person.

Even though I was on an up front approach, the man does not move or even flinch. The man is strange, looks like he hasn't slept in days and was extremely thin. ...I couldn't help but get the feeling I've seen him somewhere before...

"HEY!" I yell out rudely. The man's eyes peel away from the cheerleaders and spitefully lands on me. ..He looks more annoyed than before... "I'm not exactly sure what you're doing, but I suggest that you leave before I scream for school security!"

He makes no movements; actually he's become stiffer than before. I feel a little uneasy, my retarded attempt to threaten this man didn't work and I think I'm just digging myself in my own grave. Oh why could I've been a buff ass chick?

"Leave me be." He mutters his voice deep and scratchy. Ugh, my head just hurts at his itchy voice. Grabbing my head, I point with my other hand to the outside gates of our school.

"Sorry, I'm not. **You** need to leave. A pervert like you should get lost." Where the hell is this confidence coming from? Crap, no point backing out now. Maybe my empty threats will scare him off.

His eyes narrow and twitch. A sudden cold chill slides down my spin. Maybe he's after something else then getting an excitement from young girls.

"Stupid girl, how disgusting you are! Is that all humans ever think about?! Eck!" Obvious looks of disgust splatters on his face, as he looks at me with a deeper spite than before.

"Sex, sex, sex!" He spats in my face. "Why does that have to be the first thing to cross a teenager's minds!?" He stomps around in circles thimbles with something.

"Wha...?" I honestly was confused. I half did and did not know what he was rambling about. He wasn't after a sexual harassment?

With in the depths of my being, something screamed that I **really **should have stayed home.

"Ugh, since you've made such a feat of angering me more than cheerleaders, I guess today isn't a lucky day for you..." Mid sentence a twisted grin slithered on his face pulling out something from his trench coat...

"Oh my god! Is that a _knife_?!" A dumbfounded look he gives. My heart burst with fear and adrenaline. My head aches worse than before, forcing a groan from my throat. He advances as my knees knock together.

"Don't you DARE come near me! If you do, I'll scream!!" I swing my bag as hard as I could, it flopped on his face and slided off. It did me no go to try again, I didn't have anything in it…

He just laughs hysterically, my body trembles horribly...

"Go ahead! It's not like I can get caught!"

My eyes widen, as I make a meek noise. He lunges for me and I scream bloody murder. He only misses me by a few centimeters.

Home. Home! I have to get home! Get home, lock the doors, and call the police! I have to! I have to! I! I-

Sweet lord of luck, the structure of my house appears before my eyes. Tears form from then corner of my eyes, never felt so relieved of seeing my house! My feet pick up more speed, my hands reach out for my home. My voice gasped. My door comes closer, and closer. My hands reach for the door handle-

And soon becomes farther.

My collar chokes me, but all I cared about was seeing my house starting to become smaller.

My hands reach out for it and I give out a blood curling cry.

I grunt as my chest lurches upwards as spots of blood fly into my vision. I try to squeeze a deep inhale, but almost sounding like a distraught sigh as the object is pulled from my body. I fall to my knees than face plant the concrete.

The man walks over my form and stops. Tears pour from my eyes as he stares. His lips move, than looks the other way. His form blurred away as I close my eyes...A sob breach through my lips.

_I wished I stayed home today.._

* * *

Second chapter done! Though, it wasn't as funny as I tried to make it. Meh, oh well. I wish I could make these things longer but truth is, dragging out each sentence is a pain and also every chapter's storyline isn't suppose to be so long. Well, hope you enjoy my twitsted series! :D

Oh yes, thank you for the two who reviewed! Didn't think anyone would actually like this series. Hehehe.


End file.
